


Hogwarts Heatwave

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather may not be the hottest thing at Hogwarts this summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Holidays.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to my dearest Sevfan for her help!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hogwarts Heatwave

~

Severus huffed as he felt his latest Cooling Spell dissipate. The air was humid and still, the oppressive heat of the record temperatures outside taking its toll on the inside of the castle. _Yet another reason why summer is so sodding dismal._

He had foregone his usual dark robes in favour of a white cotton shirt and thin black trousers, but even with that concession, Severus had to admit that he was uncomfortably warm. 

Glancing out the window at the lake, he frowned, then stood. _Sod this. I’m going for a walk._

Of course walking outside would risk encountering Potter--

Shoving the thought aside, Severus started for the door. Surely Potter, as the only other staff staying over the summer to monitor Hogwarts, was elsewhere. It was a large place, after all. 

When Severus arrived at the lake, however, it was just in time to see Potter emerge from its depths, dripping wet, his toned muscles glistening in the bright summer sun. Rivulets of water slid down his intriguingly hairy chest and over his trim stomach and legs.

Severus’ mouth went dry. This was why he’d been avoiding Potter. Ever since Potter’s return to Hogwarts, Severus had been noticing what an attractive man he’d become. A man Severus respected and admired. When it had come out that Potter was gay...Well, Severus had entertained fantasies, who wouldn’t? Which was why he’d avoided Potter so carefully.

But now they were in the castle alone. For weeks. It was dangerous.

Severus began to turn around when Potter said, “Professor Snape. Wait.” 

Trying not to look at Potter, Severus waited. He couldn’t help but sneak glances, however, as Potter quickly dressed. It was appreciably cooler by the lake as well, so Severus wasn’t too anxious to return to the stifling castle.

“Sorry,” said Potter, approaching. “I hope I’m not delaying you. I’ve been meaning to talk to you but you’re a hard man to get alone.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “I have summer projects--” 

“I understand.” Potter smiled faintly. “I just wanted to say that despite our past, I was hoping we could be...friends.” 

“Friends.” Severus finally looked at Potter directly. “Why?” 

Potter shrugged. “Because we have a lot in common, because we’re colleagues and I respect you, and because--” He hesitated, his eyes narrowing as if debating with himself. Severus saw the moment he decided to go for it. “Honestly? I had a bit of a crush on you my sixth year, and then, when your role in the war came out--” He licked his lips. “Anyway, you don’t seem to be involved with anyone right now, and I’m not either, so I was hoping you’d be interested in us getting to know each other better this summer.” 

Severus blinked. “You’re not serious,” he whispered.

Potter inclined his head. “I’m very serious. I wouldn’t joke about something like this.”

Severus narrowed his eyes, searching Potter’s face. While he would have suspected an elaborate joke or some ulterior motive before the war, why would Potter do that now? Everything Severus had seen of him since then bespoke integrity. Slowly, he nodded, allowing a hint of reciprocal interest to show in his face. “That would be acceptable. Perhaps we can start with dinner together this evening.” 

Potter smiled. “Brilliant. My quarters or yours?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Mine to start, I think. Eight o’clock. Do not be late.” 

Potter’s eyes sparkled with promise. “I shan’t.” 

Severus hummed, and as they walked side by side back to the castle, he reflected that perhaps this summer wouldn’t be so dismal after all. 

~

From inside the castle, a house-elf watched the professors approaching. “They is together, sir! It worked!” 

Albus Dumbledore’s portrait hummed. “Excellent.” He rubbed his hands together. “Time to restore the Cooling Charms on the castle, then, Bippy. We don’t want them to be uncomfortably hot this evening, after all.” 

The elf nodded.

“And be sure to make them something special for their meal tonight. Severus loves chocolate and Harry has a penchant for treacle tart. See what you can do, yes?” 

Bippy bowed before popping away.

Albus smiled, closing his eyes for a nap. He did love it when a plan came together.

~


End file.
